True Love
by mariska27
Summary: Starts off as Dani being Elliot's partner. Liv comes back. I suck at summaries but I promise its good


Title: True love

Chapter 1: It's only the beginning

Setting: Season 8, when Dani Beck is Elliot's partner.

Rating: M for the good stuff!

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own them.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

As Olivia walked into the station house, who does she find? None other than Elliot Stabler and his temporary partner, flirting. Everyday, at the same time she walks in from having the same dream she does every night. She dreams that she would be with him. She dreams that she would kiss him, hug him, and hold him and say "You're mine and will always be mine." She dreams that he'll do the same things to her. The only thing that prevents this dream from becoming reality is the bitch, Dani Beck. She has only been in the unit for 2 ½ months and those 2 ½ months have made Olivia's life pure hell. Never has Elliot avoided her as much has he has been doing. Olivia getting pissed at this and tells her friend Monique Jefferies as they rock climb.

_Olivia's POV_

"This is really becoming a big problem with him. What the hell does she have that I don't? He's known me longer than her. I know almost everything about him, and I know all the embarrassing things about him! Where the hell did I go wrong?" I say as I'm vigorously climbing the 60 foot wall. We moved to the punching bag. I imagined Dani as the punching bag and begin punching and kicking the hell out of it and all of the sudden…_SNAP!_

"Damn, Liv. Are you ok?" Monique asks me as she picks up the bag from the floor.

"Yeah, I gotta tell him." I tell her helping her.

"Yeah, ya do, before you break anymore punching bags." She said with a laugh.

It's the next day, I walk into Casey Novak. She has been our A.D.A. for almost 6 years, made it up to be my best friend and sidekick to find ways on destroying Dani's career. I REALLY despise Dani. I just dream that I can be with Elliot. When I told Casey what I see everyday, she says that Dani will not get Elliot, I will get him. I did not what to do. I don't to jeopardize mu job by killing or even hurting someone. I just want Dani to pay for what the damage she has and go away. When I was done talking Casey insisted we go out for drinks after work. I agreed and we set the time. As I waked out Elliot came in. I gave El one of the dirtiest looks I cold ever give. But I was really was going all sorts of crazy inside. God did I love that man!

_3__rd__ person POV_

After Olivia was out, Elliot closed the door and sighed to and said to himself and said, "I wished that she would talk to me." As soon as he finished Olivia tuned around and looked as Casey's door as if she could look right through it and said "I wish he would talk to me."

_Casey's POV_

I looked up from my files.

"You have a lot of nerve coming in here." I told him with an attitude.

"Look, l know that you're at me. You and Olivia both have a reason to be."

"Ya think! You broke her heart El! How do you think that makes her felt? And on top of all that you won't talk to her! You won't even say you're sorry! What do you expect form her?!" I exclaimed. "You're pathetic!"

"I know, but between Kathy, Dani, and…"

"Don't you dare say those bitch's names in this office! I never liked them from the start."

"Why, because I'm with Dani and I was married to Kathy, and then got Kathy pregnant when I was still with Dani?"

"That's exactly why! And that is why Liv is mad at you. You always talk about Dani, and if Dani's not in the conversation then you always find a way to bring her to it!"

"Now I see that everyone in the unit hates me. Wonderful!"

I walked over to Elliot; felling bad for him, but still mad. Then tripping over my own feet, Elliot caught me.

"Thank you." I say as I was hugging him.

"I forgot my…" Elliot and I heard, as Olivia walked in. She got so mad, seeing me in Elliot's arms, his hands to close to my ass, holding me close to him.

"Oh shit," I thought. "This can not be good."

_Olivia's POV_

"So know you're with her?" I asked Elliot.

"It's not what you think." Casey said.

"Then what is this? You tripped and you fell in his arms?" I asked in anger.

"Actually, that is exactly what happened. I tripped over my feet, but I also gave him a hug because I felt bad for him." She tried to explain.

"Sure. Whatever."

"I'm serious. I did not do this to try to hurt you."

"How am I supposed to believe that?" I asked.

"Because, you have been friends for a while." Elliot butted in.

"Elliot. Don't get me started with you!" I said raising my voice. "You caused me enough pain."

"How exactly did I do that?"

"You slept with Dani and did not even think you love…I mean cared about you! You broke my heart, just like you're doing now."

"Liv, I'm sorry. I should have never hugged him. I really am sorry."Casey apologized. My eyes started to fill up with tears.

"You know what Casey; I know you are, but Elliot, are you. No I don't think so." I said quietly.

"You didn't give me a chance to tall."

"I don't need to give you a chance to talk. You made it loud and clear that you would rather be with Dani instead of me. Casey I think we need to make it an earlier time. I'm thinking 5."

"That's fine." She said with a slight sigh of relief.

"I'll pick up and we'll go to our usual place." I said calming down.

"Yeah." She whispered in a completely relived sound.

"See you back at the station house, Elliot. I'm done here." I said.

As I walked out and closed the door, Elliot came after me.

"Liv, I'm sorry." He said to me, "I NEVER meant to hurt you.

"Then why are you with Dani?" I asked immediately.

"Because, thought you were with that Porter guy."

"NO, I'm not with him. I was never with him." I said with my head down.

"So if I kissed you, you wouldn't mind?" He asked lifting my chin up.

"I think Dani…"

Just as I was going to finish my sentence, he pulled me closer to him and kissed me tenderly on the lips. His tongue begged for entrance, so I gave him the pleasure, as a moan escaped my mouth. A smile stretched across his face. God did I feel good. We kissed for what is seemed like hours. Thank God nobody was in the hallways to see us. I never wanted the kiss to end, but I pulled away reluctantly, just in time for Casey to miss the hottest kiss ever given.

"You guys done fighting?" She asked us.

"I think…" I said with a smile.

"Yes, we are." Elliot said, with his hand on the small of my back.

"Good, cuz the captain called for the three of us, he need us at the station house."

"OK, do you want to ride with one of us," I asked "or do you want to take your car?"

"I'll come with you, Liv."

"Then lets go." Elliot said taking his hand and moving it down to my ass and gently squeezing it.

Meanwhile, back at the station house, Munch and Fin were interrogating a suspect ready to confess.

"What do you want from us Captain?" Casey asked the Captain.

"I want to inform you that Dani is gone. She transferred back; she said that she "couldn't deal with the crimes."

"Yes!" I said in my mind thinking of the luxurious kiss that Elliot and I had just shared a little while ago.

"Then who will be my partner?" Elliot asked in a fake concerned voice.

"Olivia, who else," Don said confused. "After all you two are our best detectives."

"That's true!" Casey said. She was glad now that Dani was gone and Liv and El were back together.

"Alright." I said waiting to hear what Elliot had to say, not that Dani was gone and she was his partner again.

"Great, I really didn't care for her anyway." Don said.

"Goes for me too." Elliot implied.

"Well, it's quitting time for the three of you, get your things and go home,

"OK," Casey said, "Are you ready to go get some drinks?"

"Yeah, just one minute."

I walked over to Elliot as he was getting his jacket on.

"Hey, you want to come with us to have a beer or two?" I asked him I a seductive voice.

"Yeah." He said also in a seductive tone.

_Elliot's POV_

When we got to the bar, we all had a round of _Southern Comfort_. It was Friday and none of us had to work tomorrow. We finished round one, two, and then three. By the time round 6 came along, Casey had gotten drunk. Just as she got up to head to the bathroom, Munch and Fin got in just in time to catch Casey before she hit the ground. Olivia and I were laughing our asses off.

"We gotta get them home." Fin told Munch. He paid the bartender and drove them home.

When we got to Liv's apartment she asked me to stay with her.

"Are you sure?" I whispered to her.

"I'm positive." She said in a very sexy voice.

While going up the stair, I kept grabbing her ass. Surprisingly, she allowed every bit of it. At every staircase turning she and I would kiss and grab each other. It was unbearable to do. We go to her door and I grabbed her hand, turned her around and pinned her to the door. I kissed her for moments as I picked her up and put her legs around my waist.

_Olivia's POV _

I felt his growing erection against my ass. I smiled as we kissed. He grabbed my ass and squeezed it. I moaned. He put me down and I opened my door. When we got into my living room, he took off my coat and his and then threw it on the couch. I took off my shirt and unbuttoned Elliot's and took it off. He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. He pulled of his boxers as I took off my pants leaving only my black bra and underwear on. I kissed him some more. I finished undressing and got into bed, pulling Elliot on top of me. I pulled him hard onto my lips and kissed him more vigorously.

"Do you want to do this?" He asked me.

"If didn't want to, do you think that I would have gone this far with you?" I said.

He pulled off his boxers and began kissing on her neck.

"I swear Elliot Stabler, if you give me a hickey, I'll have your ass!" I told him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

I reached under the blanket and grabbed his dick and started rubbing it and squeezing it. Then I began stroking it. He took control and put it in me. Slowly, but deep. I moaned, and he went faster. He pushed hard inside of me; I thought I was going to burst. He rolled over and had me on top of him. Slowly I began to kiss him, still moving up and down.

"Baby, I'm not gonna last. Where do you want it?"

"In me. I trust you." I said as I felt a warm rush between us. I moaned. Instead of slowing down, I went faster, causing me to moan more as he cummed more. Shortly after it was my turn.

"Elliot! Oh, Elliot! Oh My God!" I moaned. I felt Elliot rub his hand on the side of my stomach.

"Holy shit, Elliot! That has been the best I have ever had;" I said "and the longest." 3 hours of hot, passionate sex. Amazing!

_Elliot's POV_

The next morning I woke up with Olivia in my arms, still sleeping. I could not wake her, so I went back to sleep. It was Saturday and we didn't have to work. By 10 A.M. we got up by the sound of my phone ringing.

"Stabler?" I answered my phone.

"Yes Captain, we'll be there in an hour. Good-bye." I turned over to Liv, "We gotta go to work today. Rape vic, dead."

"Damn it, I can barely move. What the hell did you do to me Stabler?"

"I gave you one of the best Stabler moves ever. It's only the beginning." I said with a laugh.

We got out of bed and took our shower together and got dressed together. When we were just about to leave, I turned Liv and kissed her sweetly on the lips. I slid my tongue into her mouth. Knowingly we had to get to work, we kissed for minutes. She pulled away.

"I think we need to get to work." She said.

"I think you're right."

When we got to the squad room, we came in laughing.

"How are you guys?" Munch asked.

"Fine." We said together.

"How was your Friday night?" Fin asked us.

"Fine." We said again.

"Why are you asking?" I asked.

"Because you slept over at Olivia's," Munch implied "and you were both sorta tipsy."

"And, why should that be a problem?" I said.

"Fine, be that way. Just don't come crying to us, when you find out that Liv's pregnant." Munch said without thinking.

"Damn it, John! Why the hell do you think that Elliot and I slept together! We know the rules! Did we even say we had sex!!" Olivia said in rage.

"Enough children;" Cragen said coming out of his office "We have more to talk about than whatever you four are fighting about."

"That's for sure." Liv said, still steaming about Munch's comment.

"Yes, sir." I said sarcastically said.

"John, what do we have?" Cragen ordered.

"25-year-old, female, raped, beaten, then shot 3 times in the chest." He responded.

"The girl was a bookkeeper in Manhattan at _Sally's Books_." Fin added.

_3__rd__ person POV_

"Why would someone want to kill a bookkeeper?" Liv said confused.

"I don't know why, but we need to find out." Elliot said frustrated.

When the squad went their separate ways, Elliot pulled Olivia aside to an empty interrogation room and gave her a very romantic kiss.

"Can we do this somewhere else?" Olivia said in a concerned voice.

"Where?" he answered, pulling her closer.

"On our way to Warner's."

"Come on." She said as she patted his chest.

"Ok, but I'm driving." He said.

"Fine by me."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

(A.N.)So tell me what you think. I think it's OK. IDK. You let me know, should I continue? Thanks!


End file.
